Everlasting
by BeamaCasey
Summary: Yami is shot during an attack on Seto’s life. Seto is reunited with Yami in the Shadow Realm. Yami needs to regain his sanity and his love for Seto.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there again folks. Yes I am back with a whole new fic. I promise that I'm going to update the others soon!

Pairing: YamixSeto

Warning: Shounen ai, sexual content later on. If you don't like, then don't read! Oh, and bit of OOCness on Yami and Seto's part.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. Neither does this plot. It was adopted from the lovely Dragon!

Summary: Yami/Yugi is shot during an attack on Seto's life. Seto is reunited with Yami in the Shadow Realm. Yami needs to regain his sanity and his love for Seto.

Status: 1?

* * *

Chapter one

"Seto, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you." You smile at me and I can tell from your voice that you are being genuine.

"Yami." I sigh and cup your cheek gently in my hand. I have to admit, tonight was pretty special. I had gone all out, spending endless amounts of money and time making reservations at Domino's finest restaurants. You were definitely worth it. And now, as I stood with you, your crimson eyes twinkling and sparkling, I realised I was slowly falling in love with you.

I don't know when, or even how, it started, but I had always noticed another presence whenever Yugi, your hikari, duelled. It seemed stronger and more courageous, so unlike the Yugi I had known. When Duelist Kingdom and Battle City were over, I got the courage -either that or I lost a bit of my sanity - to ask Yugi about the Millennium Puzzle.

He told me about you, and your past as an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. I have to admit, I thought it was a bit far-fetched. I mean, a spirit concealed within a piece of jewellery!

But then, Yugi switched with you right in front of me, and that was when I really saw the differences in you and your aibou. Granted they were subtle, but I could still see them.

Now, I'm not one for romance novels and movies. I don't think I ever will be. But I felt as though something just clicked between us when I first saw you.

After a while, I asked you out on a date. Nothing fancy I had promised you.

Before we left, you laid down a few 'ground rules'.

"Kaiba," nothing major is to happen tonight as I am still bonded with Yugi," you told me while I waited for you in your grandfather's Game Shop. The old man was still slightly wary around me, and I could hardly blame him. After the way I treated him and his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon before Duelist Kingdom, I was surprised he let me anywhere near his grandson, be it you or Yugi.

I nodded in acceptance at your rule. Since you and your aibou were still merged, that body was still technically Yugi's, even though it took on the form of _your _original body.

My scientific mind found it hard to grasp the fact that this wasn't really your body, but I nodded anyway, trying to salvage whatever kind of bizarre relationship may start between the two of us.

The first date was… awkward for lack of a better word. There was very little small talk as I pointedly tried to avoid the subject of Duel Monsters, as that may have resulted in a disagreement and argument between us.

After dinner I took you to a park and we walked around for a while. I think I surprised myself at how… tamed I seemed. Never had I just walked through a park before and had just enjoyed the silence. But I made an exception this once.

And then, as we sat on the green grass, that was when I realised that we didn't need the talking. It was as perfect as I could have hoped: we sat beneath the stars, swapping the odd word here and there, while you leaned casually on my shoulder.

It was more than I could have imagined.

Tonight was the third time that we had been together, and now we were more comfortable around each other.

I was brought back to the present when I heard you sniggering next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, amused.

You smiled at me and said, "you have been staring at me for a long time."

I smiled back at you and stroked your cheek gently. "That is because I cannot believe how beautiful you are."

You blushed and I smiled at your innocence in that moment.

I continued to gaze into your intense crimson eyes. They were so breathtakingly beautiful. So unlike Yugi's innocent amethyst and also unlike my own cold blue orbs. Your eyes were so fiery, yet I could see that fire smoulder when you talked about an issue close to your heart. The fire would still burn when I was with you, but it was a different sort of flame.

As I looked at you, my hand began to move on autopilot. It started caressing your cheek, and then moved over your whole face. Your eyes closed as my fingers moved over them, but opened again instantly to look back at my own face.

My index finger moved down your sharp, proud cheekbone and then travelled down to your jaw.

I took a deep breath when I cupped your chin in my hand and rubbed my thumb across your bottom lip. Your lips were so soft. Not at all how I had imaged them to be. They were tainted a bit pink, a stark contrast to your paler face.

Even as I just stroked your lips, something inside of me fluttered.

I frowned a bit inwardly in confusion. Never had I felt this way before. Apart from my little brother Mokuba, I had never shown feelings towards anyone before.

A few months ago, hell even a few weeks ago, I was terrified of falling in love with anyone. Just the thought of having to commit your whole life, your whole self, to one person was frightening.

But now, as I stood here with you, looking down upon your gorgeous face, the face of my former rival - the only rival I have ever really respected - I realised that I was no longer scared of this commitment. I realised that you were the one that I wanted to be with. You were the one I wanted to open up to completely. You were the one I knew I couldn't bear to let go of.

"Seto," your strong voice broke into my musings. "Are you alright?"

I raised your chin so that I could look at you better. You truly were the most beautiful and exotic person I have ever laid eyes on.

Instead of answering your question with words, I cupped your face in both my hands. I couldn't help inwardly laughing at the thought that it was a perfect fit.

Your eyes closed again as you leaned into my touch. A blissful smile came over your face, and I could not help but smile back, even though you couldn't see me.

I looked at your lips again. Oh, what would it be like to kiss those lips; so sensual as they opened a little, as if inviting me to taste the sweetness concealed within them.

I could stand it no longer. I leaned in towards you. To capture those soft lips. So close now… suddenly your eyes wrenched open. I felt the breath catch in my throat. Did I do something wrong? Were you not ready for this step yet?

"Seto," you whispered my name. Your eyes darted around, looking at our surroundings, yet at the same time, it was as though you weren't really seeing anything at all. My heart pounded in my chest, waiting for you to say something. Gods, Yami, say something. You were starting to scare me.

"I feel something," you told me, your eyes still looking around you. "Its like a… presence."

I frowned in bewilderment. What did you mean you could feel a presence? I tried to keep calm, tried not to let my mind go into overdrive. What was going on?

Suddenly, you gasped and turned back to me. "Seto. You need to get out of here."

Your voice was surprisingly calm, yet your eyes said otherwise. I could see the panic in them. "Yami, what's wrong?" I asked finally.

"Later. I'll tell you later. Right now, can we please get out of here?" Your breathing became a bit erratic. I didn't know what I could do to calm you down, so I did the only thing I could think of in that moment.

I pulled you towards me and into a strong hug. My hands rubbed your back, but it did nothing to calm your breathing.

"Shh," I tried to soothe you. Tried to make it better if I could. "Its okay Yami, calm down."

"No, Seto we have to leave." You buried your face into my shoulder. "Please," you whispered, almost inaudible. "I cannot lose you." My eyes widened. Surely I had imagined that!

Before I could question you about it, you gave another gasp, and spun us around, so that your back was now to the bushes that were beside us.

My eyes widened again, when I heard you whisper: "please forgive me."

My body shuddered.

BANG!

You fell limp in my arms. My hands were suddenly filled with warm liquid. I raised them to my face, and almost screamed at what I saw…

Blood.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

_

Hoped you all liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Please review, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in a looooong day, and so you all were expecting something more than this, but consider this as a kind of 'limbo stage' if you will.  
And Dragon, I hope I am doing justice to your plot demon!  
Thanks to everyone who updated and please don't flame me just because its a short chapter!  
Read and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

No.

Oh, please God no.

Please… PLEASE!

I held you close to me, even though I knew nothing I did would bring you back to me.

* * *

The next few hours passed like a blur - like a movie put on fast forward - in front of my eyes.

I remember holding you in my arms, and you going limp right in front of me. You have no idea how much you scared me, Yami.

Then I remember the hospital. I don't know how we got there. Might have been some act on Yugi's friends part, I don't know. All I cared about at that moment was you being safe.

I scared myself that night as well actually. I was scared feeling this way about someone. Never in my life have I ever felt the way I felt for you in those last few hours of your life. Of course, at the time I didn't know that it would be the last hours that I would spend with you. I thought that you would come out of the hospital room, smiling and smirking and telling me in that smug voice that I know so well that there was never any reason to worry at all.

I thought you would come out and make it all better - then everything would be alright again.

But of course, happy endings like that is suitable only for the cinema and theatres.

I knew from the moment the doctor emerged from the room that something terrible had happened. I knew it, but I didn't want to hear it because then it would be true.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Moto died… loss of blood… did all we could to save him… we are sorry Mr. Kaiba."

I can't remember much after that moment. The moment that could very well top the worst of my life.

I can't, even now, looking back on it all, I cannot believe that you were snatched away from me.

You always believed in fate. When we were duelling during Duellist Kingdom and Battle City, that's all you ever talked about. But I bet that you couldn't even believe that just when the gods drew us together, they pulled us apart. And in the worst ways ever.

* * *

So that was it. The shortest chapter in the history of the world. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
Please review, but don't flame! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait for this update. Half term is a saviour I swear. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Cannonball' by Damien Rice.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. How many days had passed since the day that you… God even looking back on it now, years later, it still hurts, Yami. It still hurts so much…

All of Yugi's friends were there. The friendship girl, Tea, she was crying her eyes out. Crying for your aibou. Everyone was crying. Even people I have never seen before were weeping - they were probably fans of yours. I did not allow myself to cry in front of everyone else. Not even Mokuba has seen me weep yet. I wasn't even going to go to the funeral at first. I know, I must sound like a complete ass right now, but I thought that if I went, seeing the coffin, even if it was Yugi's in effect, I would break down against my will. But I didn't. And I only have the grace of God to thank for that. So I just stood there, further away from everyone else, and kept up a wall of cold indifference.

Ishizu was there, along with her psychotic brother. She was holding the Millennium Puzzle, and, for some strange reason, I felt a pang of… the best way I can describe it is… protection towards it. I think it may have been because I have only ever seen you or Yugi holding the Puzzle, so it looked foreign and wrong seeing someone else hold it. I guess it may have been also because I believed your soul was still trapped in there. If it was, I cannot imagine how traumatising that would have been for you - to suddenly lose your precious aibou like that. But I knew you weren't there. I vaguely recalled Ishizu telling your friends that when the body of a host dies, the spirit of the Millennium item 'dies' with it. Only she doesn't know where it goes.

During the funeral I put my fingers against my lips. I can still feel your breath when I leaned into you that night. And I couldn't help thinking how right it felt.

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_There's still a little bit of you laced in my doubt_

But I still don't know what happened. I still don't know how I felt those things for you. I looked at the grave and all I could see was you: your face, your body, so… delicate, so unbelievably perfect that I felt I was committing a crime by putting my hands on you. But I saw your eyes more clearly than anything else. Your beautiful crimson eyes. Throughout all the years, even as I am recounting this now, I can still see your eyes so clearly. It is both a blessing as well as a torture. The former because in a way I know that I haven't forgotten you, that I can still see you: young yet so ancient and ageless. The latter because your eyes haunt me even in sleep. I cannot escape them. It hurts to know that I will never ever, no matter how much I search, no matter how much I look, I will never find anyone as incredible as you. With those soul-searching eyes - so intense. So amazing.

_Still a little hard to say what going on_

_Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness_

_Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

How is it, Yami, that you could gain entry into my heart? You gripped me so, and I just couldn't - just can't - let go. You got so close to me. I didn't know who I was anymore, and I couldn't say what was happening. But as soon as I found you - as soon as I found this incredible feeling - it was torn away from me.

_You step a little closer each day that I can't say what's going on_

Is it any wonder that I am how I am? The only person I allowed in before you came into my life was my little brother Mokuba. Before him was my stepfather. And, well, we all know what happened there. I don't let anyone in because I am so scared that they will hurt me or Mokuba. Or both of us. But then I found the one person that I knew wouldn't hurt neither of us. And I lost you.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball_

I can see Ishizu crying and her tears fall onto the Puzzle. I look at it and my mind automatically recalls a conversation - well, it was more of an argument really - that we had regarding destiny and fate. I didn't believe in fate. I'm not sure if I still do - after everything that has happened, I just can't believe in anything like fate. Yet, I long to hear you preach about the heart of the cards, fate, destiny one more time - just so that I can hear your rich, melodic voice. When I hear you speak, its like a wave rushing around me, although sometimes its like a wave crashing on top of me.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_Still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me, so close that I can't see what's going on_

Everyone gathered around the grave. Placed flowers on it and small tokens of friendship. I felt a small hand in mine and I looked down into Mokuba's tear-filled grey eyes. I tried to smile at him, and he tried to smile back. He tugged on my hand, to pull me towards the grave. I didn't want to go, but I felt too weak to hold back. As we approached, I felt my stomach twist and thought I was going to throw up, but I fought the feeling back down.

Everyone looked at us as we approached. Some of the mourners who didn't know about me and you were probably wondering why I was there. Why Yugi's greatest rival - the man who supposedly hated him - was doing at the young duellist's funeral. Don't get me wrong, Yami. Your aibou is a sweet kid, but he wasn't the reason I was there. I was there to mourn my dead love.

This thought hit me like a mallet to the head. I thought I would loose control of my emotions. But my pride would not allow it. I focused my mind on Mokuba who was standing beside me. Tears were rolling down his face as he looked at the grave. He had bought some flowers with him to lay on Yugi's grave.

Ishizu lay the puzzle on the grave. "Shouldn't you be taking that back to the museum?" I asked her. My voice was surprisingly calm, even emotionless.

"I want to give the spirits any time that they may have to find each other again." Ishizu replied. "I don't know where either will go, so if the Pharaoh's spirit has the chance to return to the Puzzle, then I should let him." Tears ran down her face as she stepped away from the grave.

"Seto and me can take the Puzzle back," Mokuba said to Ishizu. His voice was shaking. I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Can't we big brother?"

Mokuba looked up at me with his huge eyes. I didn't trust my voice at that moment, so I just nodded at the black haired woman.

"I appreciate it, Kaiba," she said. Then, as one, Yugi's friends said goodbye to his last resting place, then turned and walked away.

'Now its your turn, Kaiba,' they seemed to say.

I looked down at my little brother. "Mokuba, do you mind waiting in the limo for me. I just have something I need to do first."

Mokuba nodded at me. "Don't forget the Puzzle, okay Seto?" His voice wasn't shaking anymore, but it was hoarse.

"I won't."

When I was sure Mokuba had gone back to the limo, only then could I release some of my grief. I knelt by the grave and let the pent up tears fall. I cried for you, I cried for me, I cried for Yugi for having his life ripped from him at such a young age. Hell, I even cried for your friends, not exactly sure why at this moment… But mostly I cried for _us._ Everything that we could have had, could have _been. _But now we would never have the chance to find out what the future would have held for us, because of a selfish attempt on my life. One that cost you yours.

"Yami," I whispered into my hands. No one could hear me. No one answered. "Yami, I swear, if there is any way on this earth that I can find you, I will." I lowered my hands and saw the Puzzle in front of me on the ground. I gathered it in my arms and held it close to me, the only reminder of you. "I will find you Yami," I whispered again. "I promise."

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to cry_

_So come on courage teach me to be shy_

'_Cos its not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball_

* * *

This song just seemed so appropiate for this chapter. Please read and review. Chapter 4 shouldn't take too long to come along. (She says!)


	4. Chapter 4

Another update. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so great! Hopefully the next update will come along in a few hours. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, and this plot belongs to Dragon. Hope I'm still doing okay with it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Life went impossibly slower from that moment. Days just seemed to stretch. And I watched it all from the safety of my office. Mokuba grew into a handsome young man, the desires of many young women in college. I was so shocked when he asked me if he could date. I flew into a panic, but I knew I couldn't hold onto him forever… but that didn't mean I couldn't set a curfew. And its surprising that even at 20 years old, Mokuba still obeyed me. I sat alone in the mansion that first night. I just walked around, turned a few lights on and off. I may have broken a few bulbs. But it was all I could do to keep my mind off depressing thoughts. Even though it had been around 7 years now, since you were gone, you still haunt me. I still dream of you and those last moments of our date, before my lips could descend on yours, before I could taste your intoxicating flavour. I might be able to protect myself from my thoughts when I'm awake, but at night, I am not protected against such thoughts.

So, a few weeks later, Mokuba decided I needed to date again.

I wasn't ready. Not ready at all. But I did it anyway. For Mokuba. His eyes filled up with tears for his big brother. He was afraid I would die from a broken heart, but I couldn't do that. Not without knowing that Mokuba would be okay.

The guy's name was Sean. He had moved to Japan from Britain. He was good-looking enough - blonde haired and blue eyed, typical British guy. He was nice, had a good sense of humour, he was romantic to the point of being sickeningly sweet, he was older than me by a few years - he was 30 while I was 25. But despite most of his good virtues, he still wasn't you. We went out to dinner, an Italian restaurant. The food was good, it was nice, he was nice. But it still didn't compare to our date.

Me and Sean didn't last long. A few months at the most. Mokuba wasn't so pleased with me, but he understood that it wasn't so easy to get over you. You were the first person that I really opened up to. But that didn't stop Mokuba from trying to make me get over you. Not 3 months later, he got me another date - with a woman. I know its ridiculous. But he wondered if I was bi-sexual and I didn't know. So I took the chance. It was not good. She was too giggly, and all over me. We didn't get through the first date. I knew then that I wasn't bi-sexual.

For a few years, I hid away from the world. At the age of 25, Mokuba announced that he was getting married. I was so pleased for him. But I was also sad. I was losing my little brother, and that hurt a little. I went to their wedding. They made a beautiful couple, my brother was dressed in a tuxedo, his hair - still long - was tied back in a pony tail. He looked so happy, and for a moment I almost forgot my own grief because I was so pleased for him. Almost. I went back to the mansion after the reception. Returned to an empty house. Mokuba and his new wife - Sakura - had gone on honeymoon to Paris: the most romantic city in the world. After they came back, they bought their own house. Somewhere in the countryside. I visited them now and then. But mostly I worked at the office.

When I was 34, Mokuba announced that he and Sakura were going to have their first child. They had been married for 4 years at this point - I'm surprised they didn't start a family sooner. I was pleased for them. They invited their friends to their home the next day, including Yugi's friends. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about that, but I put up with the friendship girl's speeches, the Egyptian's - Malik - crazy rambling, even the mutt's obnoxious behaviour. And Mokuba looked so delighted, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder, laying a hand on her belly where a lump would grow in a few weeks. He looked so contented.

It was then that I decided for myself that I would try dating again - only men this time though! I decided that there was too little time in the world to spend it being depressed over someone who was gone; who only visited me in my dreams. So I went on a few dates. Surprisingly, the paparazzi didn't hear anything about it, so I was safe from the media. But unsurprisingly, I had no joy on those dates. God, how I tried to enjoy myself. I tried so hard to put you at the back of my mind, just for a while. But I couldn't allow it. My mind obviously insisted that I think of you in every moment of my life. I didn't blame you… well, more like I couldn't blame you.

I watched Mokuba's child, a girl that they named Kaila, grew into a beautiful young woman. And I got to spoil her rotten because I was her uncle Seto. She asked me to tell her stories about Duellist Kingdom and Battle City when she was younger. I told her about all the duels we had - me and you: arch-rivals. She asked me once how I could have gone out with you on a date, and fall in love with you, if I hated you so much.

"Kaila," I had replied. "Although I saw Yami as my rival, I held a great respect for him. He was the best duellist I have ever met. Probably ever likely to meet, now that your father is busy with other things instead of duel monsters." She had laughed at that. Mokuba, although a terrific father, was very protective of his daughter. He actually came to me in a panic one day when Kaila was about 15 and told me that she wanted to start dating, and asked if it would be considered child abuse if she locked her in her room for a few weeks! I simply told him that now he knew how I felt when he went on his first date. From that moment on, I think he held an even greater respect for me.

"Anyway, I realised that I was actually obsessed with him," I said, continuing with my story of me and you. Even though I was 47 years old at the time that I told her this story, I could think back to it as clearly as if it were yesterday. "And not just obsessed with beating him. I needed to know what he was doing all the time. When Battle City was over, I realised that those feelings didn't actually disappear. They just stayed there. If anything, they actually increased. I couldn't get him off my mind. I had never experienced anything like that before. I took a chance one day and asked him out. I still can't believe that he said yes. I mean there are 6 billion people in the world and out of all of them, he chose me. After he… left, well, I was heart-broken." I sighed as I finished my story. Our story. That was the first time since you had gone that I told anyone about us. I felt small arms wrap around me. Kaila was hugging me. Tears were running slowly down her face. I hugged her, and willed the tears that were threatening to fall back. Seto Kaiba did not allow himself to cry around anyone - not even family.

* * *

I gave up dating after a while. Well, at the ripe old age of 60, there were less people willing to go out with me. I had already made out a will. I had left the company to Mokuba, so if he wanted to pass it on to Kaila in the future then he could. He and Sakura only had the one child. But I think one was enough for the couple. I still ran the company, but I did it from home. I visited Yugi's grave more because I had more time on my hands. I visited the museum sometimes as well, to see the Puzzle. I talked to you from there sometimes. Crazy, huh? But I suppose I thought you could hear me through the Puzzle. I had no idea where you had gone. Had your spirit finally passed into the afterlife where you could rest after your long life? I hoped so.

At 86, I phoned Mokuba one more time before I went to sleep. "Hey Mokie," I said. My voice was shaking a little. Somehow I knew my time had come to leave the world.

"Seto? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine little brother. How is everyone?"

"Kaila came to the house today. Sakura was so happy to see her. Brian and Cho came with her." Brian was Kaila's American husband. She had met him while on business there once. He had come back to Japan with her and had had a daughter not long after that.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They're fine. Brian has to go back to America for a while to visit a poorly relative, but he shouldn't be gone long."

"That's good." I took a deep breath. "Listen, Mokie, I just called to tell you that if I don't see tomorrow, I love you, okay?"

"Seto, don't say that." I could hear his voice was cracking on the other end of the line. "You're not going to die tomorrow."

"I think I am, little brother. Say good bye to everyone for me, okay?"

"I will, but it'll be a waste of time, because you are not going to die tomorrow."

"Good bye Mokie."

Before I could put the phone down, I heard his voice crack on the phone. "I love you, big brother."

Not trusting my voice, I put the phone down without answering him.

I lay down and closed my eyes, knowing that I would never open them again.

* * *

A/N I hope that chapter wasn't too weird. I just wanted to show that throughout his life, Seto never forgot about Yami, and he couldn't fall in love with anyone else either.

Please read and review, but no flames please. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Woo hoo! My second update in a day. I think that's a personal record. Anyway, I will warn readers in advance: this chapter is weird since it concerns the Shadow Realm. I had to do something so that it wouldn't just be darkness everywhere Seto went. And some of this has something to do with the plot as well. So I am warning you, you need to have such an open mind about everything for this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and the plot belongs to Dragon.

* * *

Chapter 5

I did open my eyes. But, everything was dark. I looked around me, without getting up, not trusting my old joints to hold my weight this soon after I awoke. But for some reason, those 'old joints' didn't seem as 'old' anymore.

I lifted my arm. It seemed like the only thing I could lift off the seemingly nonexistent ground. I could see my arm, so at least I hadn't gone blind. But my eyes must have been messed up, because my hand didn't look wrinkled. "What the hell?" I murmured. I touched my throat. My voice wasn't croaky and shaky anymore. What was going on? I tried to convince myself that this was just some shit crazy dream. But everything just seemed so real. My hand rose to my face. "What the hell?" I repeated, a bit louder this time.

"No, not hell."

I would have jumped a foot in the air if I could move. The voice was not familiar, but in some weird way, I thought that I had heard it before, from a dream that I can only vaguely remember. I looked up and saw a tall figure standing just a few feet away from me. He was wearing a head dress, and was carrying a staff…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come now, Kaiba, surely you haven't forgotten the favourite monster of your rival," the figure said smugly. He walked towards me, and I could see now that he was wearing purple. No way. There was no way that this could be…

"The Dark Magician?" the figure smiled smugly as I made my revelation. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" I yelled. What was going on!

The smile dissolved into a confused frown. "You don't know what is happening, do you?" he asked.

"You think! Would you please tell me why I am in darkness, talking to the magician from a card game, and why I am suddenly young again!" I yelled louder this time. I fingered my throat, sore from not yelling for a few years.

He walked towards me and held out a hand to help me up. My pride was going to make me refuse, but at that moment I did not trust my own legs. I reached for his hand reluctantly. I swayed on my feet for a second when I had fully righted myself.

"Now will you tell me what is happening?" I said, glaring at him. I stood at the same height as him, so didn't feel intimidated.

"Do you remember your promise?" he asked.

"My promise?" I repeated.

"The promise you made to the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh? Yami?"

He didn't answer me, but his eyes said it all. My eyes widened in realisation. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck and black pants. The same clothes I was wearing to the funeral. I swayed on my feet again as more memories than I could handle in my current state suddenly bombarded my mind. But one memory stuck out in particular: my promise I made to you. The last words I said to you at the cemetery.

_If there is any way… "_…on this earth that I can find you, I will. I promise."

The Dark Magician nodded solemnly. "It is time for you to fulfil that promise, Kaiba."

"How?" I asked numbly.

"Well, you have already-"

"No, I mean how did I get here? Where is 'here'?"

"This is the Shadow Realm. The Pharaoh has been ruling it since the death of his hikari. As for why you are here, well, the Puzzle brought you here."

The Puzzle? Of course. It must have held me to my promise.

"I'm not sure I want to be here." I said, looking the magician straight in the eye.

His eyes widened minutely, the only emotion on his otherwise impassive face. "But this is the only chance you will get to fulfil your promise to Pharaoh, Kaiba."

"What? The promise I made to an inanimate object some 70 years ago? Yami probably does not even remember me."

"There is only one way to find out, Kaiba," the Magician said. Then his eyes saddened. "You don't know how much the death of his light affected the Pharaoh. After he found himself here in the Shadow Realm, he had too much time to think about Yugi's death."

My eyes widened in realisation. Of course. Yugi was the only reason you were 'alive'. You lived to protect your hikari. And then he died. Because you were protecting me. Yugi's death must have wrought you with guilt.

My mind immediately took me to Mokuba. How would I feel if had died? If had died and I blamed myself. Surely the guilt would have driven me mad, and I probably would have eventually taken my own life.

With that thought, I raised my eyes to the Dark Magician's. The sadness was replaced with raw determination. 'Even if you refuse, I will drag you to the Pharaoh by your hair if I have to' those eyes seemed to say.

But I needed no further persuasion. I nodded to the Magician and he offered me a small smile in return, gratitude showing in his eyes.

He led the way and I tried to match his determined stride with my own hesitant steps.

* * *

"How is it that you know where you are going?" I asked the Dark Magician. Everything was darkness around me, and I could not distinguish one sight from the next.

My companion did not stop, but he slowed as he talked to me.

"One's mind is an amazing thing." Was all he gave in response.

My brow creased in confusion. Before I could question the odd statement, the Magician continued: "Manipulation, Kaiba. If you can manipulate an image in your mind, it will appear before your eyes." He stopped and turned to face me. "Try it now. Close your eyes and think of a place that you know well. If you think of a place that you know well. If you think about it enough, and concentrate on that image alone, it will be applied to the Shadow Realm."

I frowned again, but this time not in confusion. What kind of fool did he take me for? Of course the mind is a brilliant thing, but to put anything to something that isn't there?

The purple-clad man frowned and exasperation clearly showed on his face. "Kaiba, I know you think this is ridiculous; that I am playing you for a fool. But some 70 years ago you were in love with a shadow of a man. A spirit."

I stared at him, but then closed my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, the shadow monster was right.

"Now, clear your mind of everything but a place that you know well," the mage commanded.

I tried to obey him, but clearing your mind of 86 years of thought was no easy task. Everything in my life swirled around in my head like a hurricane. But I focussed my mind on the last thought I had before I died. Unsurprisingly, it was of Mokuba. I forced my mind to work backwards from that thought: the signing of my will, handing Kaiba Corp. over proudly to my little brother, the birth of Kaila, my brother's marriage to Sakura, the countless failed dates, you - my one love and ex-rival, Battle City, Noa's virtual world, Duellist Kingdom, the realisation that you and Yugi were two different entities, my awful treatment of Yugi's grandfather, my stepfather Gozaburo, the orphanage, my parents. Finally, the bombardment of images stopped and I was left with nothing. Nothing but an image of the mansion I called home for all but 13 years of my life.(1)

This was the image I got when my mind was clear. I studied it closely in my mind: the colour of the walls both inside and out, the shine of the windows, the position of all of the rooms on every floor, the gardens. When I was sure I had studied every detail from my king sized bed to the tiniest crack in the wall, only then did I open my eyes. And gasped in shock at what I saw.

Before my eyes was the mansion! The light walls and carpeted floors replaced the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

I looked to the side and almost jumped when I saw the Dark Magician, forgetting momentarily that he was there. He wore an amused expression. "I take it that it worked?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered incredulously. "Can you not see it?"

"No, Kaiba. Unless permitted, no one else can see the landscape that your mind created. That is also why you could not see anything around you when you first came here, for you could not see my own place."

I nodded in understanding. "That makes sense," I murmured, then baulked at what I said. Did this really make sense to me? To my scientific mind? I frowned. Yes. It did make sense. Because like the Dark Magician had said, I was in love with a spirit. With the shadow of a man. And although I may have been able to deny many things in the time I had been in the Shadow Realm, I could not deny that.

"Shall we continue?" the Magician asked.

I turned and smiled my first _real _smile since my arrival.

"Lead on."

We walked a bit further until we entered a room - no door held us back and no windows welcomed the day light. But sitting on a throne of what I can only describe as the finest stone was the most beautiful, elegant being I have ever seen.

The Pharaoh Yami.

My love.

You.

* * *

A/N Hope it wasn't too terrible. I just needed to do something about the darkness for my own sanity.

Anyway, please review, and no flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ha ha! Another update! I am on a roll! Just call me butter... sorry.  
In case anyone was wondering, I didn't just conjure up these chapters in the last 3 hours. I have had them on the computer for a while, but I haven't had the time to update my account.  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **cherry fantasy. **Did you read and review this an hour after I updated? Thanks so much! Its so great to get reviews from people so that I know things are going okay. A little warning here though, things do not get better for Seto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chapter 6

I blinked. Several times. I just couldn't believe that I was seeing you again after so many years.

You looked over at us, and I expected to see recognition in your eyes. I expected you to rush into my arms shouting my name. I expected everything except the thing that actually happened.

"Mahado? What's wrong? You don't usually bother me unless it's an emergency."

Mahado? Who was Mahado? And why didn't you recognise me?

I stepped forward a few steps. "Yami?" I questioned hesitantly. You just stared at me as though I was a slug.

"Who is this man, Mahado? Remind him that he will refer to me as 'Pharaoh' whether in my presence or not.

I shook my head, backing away from you. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I could not believe that I had found you again, and now that I had, you didn't even know me.

Suddenly I heard you gasp, and I looked at you, hoping that you had somehow remembered. But you were clutching your head, your teeth gritted in agony. The Magician rushed to the throne, placing his hand on your forehead.

"It's happening again," he said.

"What? What's happening?" I asked in concern.

"His power over the Shadow Realm and its inhabitants sometimes over power him. The feeling should pass."

"The inhabitants? You mean the Shadow Monsters?"

The mage nodded.

Abruptly, you drew in a shuddering breath and the magician held you tighter. Then you let out a scream that shattered my eardrums and pulled at my heart. The sound was so despairing, so sorrowful, and so full of pain that I felt I could not take it any more.

Then as suddenly as it had come, it stopped. And you were left shaking in the Dark Magician's arms.

After a few moments, the only sound being your ragged breath, you opened your glorious crimson eyes. They were clouded with pain, and I could see you were trying hard not to show it.

"Thank you, Mahado," I heard you murmur. Your voice sounded calm, but I could see you were still shaking. The mage looked at you uncertainly.

"My Pharaoh?" he asked.

"You may go, Mahado. And please, take this man with you. I have no time to deal with him right now."

"Would you not like to even know the name of our guest?"

The magician was trying his hardest to get you to at least acknowledge me, but you were having none of it.

"Mahado, please. I have too much to take care of."

The mage nodded and walked towards me. "Come with me, Kaiba. I will show you to your room."

I nodded and turned, but not before glancing at you one last time. You had already turned away from us and was now gazing at something only your eyes could see. I saw a small shudder run through your tantalizing body, and immediately I wanted to go and embrace you. But of course my behaviour would be reprimanded. You would not allow a stranger to touch you.

* * *

As soon as the magician and I left the room, I barraged him with questions. "Why doesn't he remember me? Where are the other Shadow creatures? What power does he have over them? Why does he call you Mahado?"

Finally he stopped me. "I can only take in so much, Kaiba," he said. He seemed bothered about something. "Firstly, he cannot remember you, because like I said, he has thought about his aibou so much that he has been driven mad by the guilt. He probably cannot remember anything about his 'life' except Yugi. Secondly," he took a breath before continuing. "The other Shadow creatures can

only be seen when summoned. I am here right now because I am a loyal friend and protector of the Pharaoh."

"Can I summon the Shadow monsters?" I asked, instantly thinking of my beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No. No one but the Pharaoh has that power. That is the power he has over him, to answer your third question. And lastly," again he took a breath. "He calls me Mahado because that was my name when I was a High Priest in ancient Egypt."

My eyebrows rose at this statement. According to Ishizu I was also a High Priest in ancient Egypt. And the Pharaoh's cousin. Your cousin?

"Are there any more questions before I depart for the night?" the mage asked.

"Just one. Would you like me to refer to you as Mahado from now on?"

The Dark Magician looked at me in surprise. "You're asking me what name I would prefer to have?"

I nodded.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm not really Mahado any more, since that body died millennia ago. But… it's your call Kaiba. You can call me Dark Magician or Mahado. I will answer to either."

I nodded again. He turned to leave, but I called him back. "Wait…Mahado."

His mouth turned up in a half smile at the use of his name. "Yes, Kaiba?"

"One more question. How do I get Yami to remember me? I thought that it would be easier than this. I didn't count on Yami forgetting who I was."

The Dark Magi…. No Mahado, looked at me and I swear I saw a look of compassion in those green eyes. "I cannot answer that, Kaiba. Nothing like this has ever happened before. You will have to figure that one out for yourself." He patted my shoulder briefly. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Very well. Good night, Kaiba. Sleep well."

I snorted as he turned away. Sleep well. I had so much to think about. How could I make Yami remember me? Did I have a time limit on how long I had here? I had forgotten to ask Mahado that. Would Yami remember me?

Sleep well! I doubted I would get any sleep that night.

But when I entered my room, my eyes widened. It was my room from the mansion. Everything was exactly the same. The blue walls and carpets, the photos dotted here and there of Mokuba and his family. I even had a photo of Yugi and Mokuba together. But as I looked around, my eyes fell on my king sized bed. It looked alluring as ever, and as I lay upon the blue sheets, all I could do was drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N Hope you all enjoyed. The next update probably won't be along for a while...

Please read and review, but no flames!


End file.
